


How Things Settle In

by lizznotliz



Series: How Things Are Built [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizznotliz/pseuds/lizznotliz
Summary: Alex is at the stove when Maggie comes home, her back to the door and her hips swaying to whatever song is playing on her phone. It's too low for Maggie to hear anything from the phone's tiny speakers, but it's enough to distract Alex from the sound of Maggie coming in and it gives her the chance to observe her wife unnoticed.Wife. God, does she like how that sounds.





	How Things Settle In

Alex is at the stove when Maggie comes home, her back to the door and her hips swaying to whatever song is playing on her phone. It's too low for Maggie to hear anything from the phone's tiny speakers, but it's enough to distract Alex from the sound of Maggie coming in and it gives Maggie the chance to observe her wife unnoticed.

Wife. God, does she like how that sounds. She spins the rings on her left hand absently as she watches Alex in the kitchen.

She's wearing the pajamas Maggie got her for Christmas last year, the flannel pants and the henley shirt that was so soft Alex had wrapped it around her neck like a scarf so she could keep touching it while they finished opening gifts. The pants are navy and white and lime green plaid, skirting the line between boring adult and hilariously juvenile, and the henley is navy with tiny lime green UFOs dotted all over it.

Alex isn't fussy about what she wears to bed, but there's always a reason that she wears these pajamas. Sometimes it's because she's had an unimaginably hard day at work and she needs the comfort; sometimes it's because Maggie is out of town at a conference and she misses her; and sometimes it's just because she likes them, and it's been a good day, and she wants to keep it going.

The music tells Maggie today is likely the third reason. She toes off her shoes and leaves all of her stuff by the door in a pile. She'll have to clean it up later, and a few hours from now she'll probably be pissed at herself for not putting it away now, but the siren song of Alex - soft and comfy Alex, relaxed Alex, Alex... near the stove? - is too strong for her to resist.

"Incoming," Maggie says low as she approaches; it's not wise to startle a federal agent. Alex jumps, just a little, but manages to hide it well in her little dance. Close enough now to hear the music on the phone, Maggie recognizes the song as one Kara had played for them last weekend when they ate too much pizza and spent half the night lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and trying not to make each other laugh as they struggled through stomachaches. It's something new and pop-y, not Alex's usual fare, but there's a light in her eyes tonight that Maggie's not going to chase away by pointing that out.

"You're home," Alex sighs happily, leaning forward and kissing Maggie before turning back to the stove.

Maggie hovers at her back, hands deep in her pockets as she asks, "Can I touch you?"

Alex leans back into Maggie's chest, tilting her head to the side to kiss her again, on the cheek this time. "Please," Alex smiles, her mouth still pressed against Maggie's cheek. "On top," she says. "I wore the soft shirt for you."

Maggie's arms wind around Alex's waist, hands fisting in the fabric across Alex's stomach. She can feel the muscles jump under her touch and Alex sighs, settling in. Maggie kisses her shoulder. The shirt really is ridiculously soft and Maggie can't help but run her hands over it.

"Is this a good pajama day?" she asks, tugging gently on the henley.

"Yeah. We got the bad guy, nobody got hurt, and I actually got to leave at a decent hour."

"Sounds like a banner day."

"I wanted to surprise you," Alex says, voice dropping shyly. "Did you notice I'm cooking?"

"I noticed you were at the stove." Maggie nudges the neckline of the henley to the side and blows a raspberry on Alex's shoulder; Alex tries to wriggle away but Maggie doesn't let go. "Why do you think I dropped everything by the door and came in so quick? I was afraid you were going to set something on fire."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Danvers, we never got the deposit back on your old place, remember?"

"Vasquez's recipe is foolproof. She promised." Alex points to the pot on the stove, the dark liquid boiling within. "Her family's secret hot chocolate recipe. Here, smell." Alex bends her knees, dragging Maggie down with her, and Maggie takes a deep breath, savoring the chocolatey aroma. Something's... off, though.

"Vasquez just gave it up?"

"We had a running bet going about Winn." Alex stirs the hot chocolate slowly, then reaches over and thumbs on her phone to check Vasquez's text to make sure she's doing it right. "If I had lost, I was going to have to give her Mom's pecan pie recipe."

"Your mom gave me that recipe, like, ten minutes after meeting me. It's not a secret, is it?"

"Not at all," Alex confirms, smirking. "But Vasquez guards this hot chocolate like the original is locked up in Fort Knox and with the way Kara is always mooning over Mom's pie, it wasn't hard to convince her it was a fair bet."

"You are so devious," Maggie gasps. She leans over Alex's shoulder and flips off the burner, then spins Alex in the circle of her arms. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, even if you did just ruin the hot chocolate."

"Danvers, it was kind of already burnt. I was saving you from ruining another pan." Alex frowns, trying to twist back around to look at the pot, at the recipe, but Maggie holds her fast. "Hey, it's okay."

"I wanted to make it for you."

"I know. We can make it together later."

"Maggie--"

"You wore the pajamas for me, too, didn't you?"

Alex blushes: "I know you like me in them as much as I like wearing them. And it was a... a good day. I wanted you to have a good day, too."

"I came home to you, Alex; any day I get to do that is a good day."

Alex laughs, breathless and incredulous, and drops her forehead onto Maggie's shoulder to hide the blush that's burning it's way up her chest and neck and into her face. Maggie doesn't try to get her to stand up, knowing it will only make Alex retreat further, so her hands skate up Alex's back, rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. Alex melts under her touch. The shirt is really so soft.

"I'm gonna have to get you another one of these for Christmas this year, huh?" Maggie whispers. Alex nods, her forehead still resting on Maggie's shoulder. "How do you feel about cuddling on the couch in these very soft pajamas? Maybe some making out?"

Alex hums for a moment: "I think I feel very good about that."

"Hands on top," Maggie says, kissing the part in Alex's hair before coaxing her to stand upright again, "as always."

"I trust you."

"I know. I still like you to be sure."

Alex smiles, turns around to double check that the stove is off, and then nudges Maggie towards the couch. "Go on," she says encouragingly. "But we can have hot chocolate after?"

"I won't even tell Vasquez you messed up the foolproof recipe."

"You are the best wife ever."


End file.
